U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,048 B1 describes containers arranged in a center console of a vehicle. The containers can be inserted in receiving spaces provided for this purpose. However, the containers can only be used by persons who are seated directly next to the center console. If the center console is arranged between the two front seats, which is the most common case, persons seated in the rear seats can not access these containers at all or at best only with considerable difficulties. In the past years, electronics have increasingly found their way into the motor vehicle so that in the area of the center console, more and more user instruments such as, for example, rotary knobs, switches and the like had to be accommodated. In the course of this development, there is hardly any space or even no space at all available for containers to be arranged in this area.
It is thus at least one object to provide new mounting possibilities for containers in the area of the center console. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.